Your Little Fixations
by thelovemutt
Summary: Draco tries to hurt Harry though Ginny but things don't go according to plan.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Your Little Fixations  
AUTHOR: thelovemutt (at earthlink dot net)  
PAIRING: Draco/Ginny  
RAITING: R  
SUMMARY: Draco tries to hurt Harry though Ginny but things don't go according to plan.  
  
Your Little Fixations Part 1  
  
Ginny Weasley was nothing more than an object. Her purpose as far as he was concerned was to serve him in achieving an ultimate goal. She was a tool, just something to use to get to Harry. The best friend's little sister; while an unpopular method, he knew if he pulled it off correctly it would soon be a classic.   
  
This would be different than calling Granger "mudblood" or taunting Ron about his financial state. But then, his goal was different this time. He didn't want to simply piss Harry off. He wanted Harry to hate him.   
  
The fight with Ron after potions sealed his sister's fate. Draco lost it. After seven years of cold detachment, seven years of manipulating the pieces into the proper places for checkmate Draco just couldn't take it anymore. He never raised his voice before, preferring the same icy tones that commanded respect when used by his father, but this time he screamed himself hoarse. Standing over Weasley who lay bleeding from the lip and nose on the floor (oh, and was that wrist supposed to be bent like that?) he told the red head exactly what he would like to do to him. He told him just *how* he would curse him once he was a full fledge Death Eater. In graphic detail he told Ron what he was already capable of but unable to perform due to Hogwarts wards ("But wait until I meet you on the platform." Looking back he wasn't sure if it was meant as an idle threat or not). He unleashed seven years of pent up fury with animalistic screams and tears of rage. When he saw tremors move though Ron he was startled to realize he was unsure of whether Ron was actually shaking with fear. It was possible his grasp on what lay before him was faltering due to his own trembling.   
  
At what should have been the climax of his anger Draco simply deflated. Suddenly, he had to be anywhere but there. He hurriedly finished shoving his books into his bags- he'd only been partway though when Ron approached him- and moved for the exit. Harry stood by the door (or course he hadn't left without his shadow) and, unwilling to lower his eyes as he passed, Draco and Harry looked directly at each other. Harry had very expressive eyes. He was incapable of lying; his eyes shone with such emotion that anyone who looked immediately saw though his words to his guilt. When Draco haphazardly glanced at Harry's face it wasn't guilt he saw behind those thick round frames. They were filled with pity. Pity was much too close to sympathy for Draco's comfort. If Harry could feel sorry for him, if he could emphasize with him in any way, the tenuous hold Draco held over him wouldn't be worth anything. Pity meant Harry saw him as human, and that wasn't allowed. Perhaps he was wrong though, it was only a glance after all. Draco chanced a second, and what he saw along with the pity was much worse. From those bespectacled green orbs something much worse than pity was emitted: compassion.   
  
Draco felt as if he'd been struck. Harry's benevolence undermined everything he'd worked for over the past seven years. When the time came and the pieces fell into place, his Lord was counting on Draco being a key player in the downfall of Harry Potter, but that wouldn't work unless Harry absolutely hated Draco.  
  
The next morning at breakfast, as Draco ate, he watched the Gryffindor table and a plan began to form in his mind. Virginia Weasley to the right of her big brother who sat next to his mudblood girlfriend who sat opposite Harry. From what he could see, she was just as actively involved in the conversation and Harry gave the same thoughtful consideration to her as he did to Hermione and Ron. Somewhere between 6th and 7th year, when Draco wasn't looking, the little redhead had managed to worm her way into Harry's little trio of friends making them a quartet.   
  
When he saw Ginny lean across the table, say something, and giggle followed by Harry smiling nervously, turning beet red, and running his fingers self consciously through that thick mop of black hair he knew exactly what he was going to do.  
  
Harry Potter was going to pay. He was going to pay for having the audacity to pity Draco when Draco was so obviously so many levels above him. He was going to pay for pitying Draco when he should have been thanking Draco for gracing him with his presence, even if he was there to hurt Ron and through Ron, Harry. He was going to pay for every disgusted look, every attempt to ignore, and every failure to acknowledge Draco's greatness. Harry Potter was going to pay, and he was going to pay through Virginia Weasley.   
  
end pt 1. 


	2. Chapter 2

Your Little Fixations Part 2  
  
Draco rarely saw the youngest Weasley. They shared no classes and they shared no mutual friends. When he first decided to make his move he was very unsure of how to go about it. Five days after the fight opportunity presented itself. Looking back, he realized it was to be expected, and he was happy about the timing. Saturday, four days before *it* happened the November issue of Teen Witch arrived. The event in itself was unremarkable (in fact, it happened monthly), but Pansy, who honestly believed the magazine was satirical, insisted on reading one of the articles to him as he tried to study. He'd known her since they were 3 and they were best friends, so he threatened her only with 'death' instead of threatening her with the more popular 'inscrutable torture *and* death' that he threatened the usual common annoyance with.   
  
It was an article on catching your dream man, as if finding your ideal mate were more dependant on your skill with a net than possessing any actual personality. It was the average mainstream magazine trash; spouting nonsense about what He wants, as if all men have the same exact desires and are therefore looking for the same type of woman. The article included tips on how to improve everything from your looks to your attitude to your breath, all to fit this purposed ideal man's vision of perfection.   
  
Rain was pouring down on Sunday, so Draco and his gang stayed in, but he caught sight of Harry and his friends leaving for an evening in Hogsmeade. Ginny was wearing a little more make-up than usual, at least in the mascara department. Her lashes were usually the same bright red as the rest of her hair but on Sunday they were black, thickened with gunk that was somehow supposed to make them look more appealing. Draco thought it looked trashy. Also, she wore a blouse that hinted at what might be curves where she usually wore a tomboyish t-shirt. Finally, she kept touching Harry's arm as she spoke, flashing him lightning bright smiles. She seemed oblivious to the fact that he wasn't reciprocating her advances. He seemed oblivious to the fact that she was so obviously trying to get his attention.  
  
On Monday, after double potions, she was there. Draco knew she didn't pass the potions lab on the way to her next class because she'd never been there before and the potions lab was the only classroom on that floor that was in use. Nevertheless, she was there, making small talk with the mudblood before she ignored her to talk to the resident celebrity. Though Harry took no note of her unusual presence, the mudblood and the weasel walked behind and made expression that clearly said "Aww."   
  
On Tuesday Draco slept though breakfast. It never was his day of the week. At lunch, the near-squib Longbottom managed to squeeze his tub of lard arse into the midst of the foursome when they sat down to eat. Ginny was forced to sit three seats away. Still, she laughed loudly whenever Harry looked to be making a joke, even though she couldn't have been that involved in the conversation from the other side of Finnegan and Thomas. Her inability to talk to them (him) was more than made up for by being able to look. And look she did.   
  
On Wednesday, hump day, the day that is special only because it isn't, she practically shared his seat with him at breakfast. She had that gunk on her face again but Harry was as oblivious as ever. Draco *almost* felt a bit of sympathy for the girl. When he realized it he stopped. She was there after their morning potions class again. There was nothing special as it was the third time in a row and to be expected by that point. There was something notable about this particular bit of stalking though: after walking as a group for a moment Ginny said something that caused her to go red in the face. It couldn't have been that embarrassing because none of the others gave the same reaction, but Granger and Weasley did leave Harry and Ginny alone. They fell back as Ginny led Harry deeper into the dungeons rather than toward their next classes. Draco was tempted to follow, but thought better of it. Whatever was being said would come out eventually and he didn't want to be branded a peeping tom.   
  
On Wednesday, at lunch, Ginny sat at the end of the Gryffindor table farthest from the trio. She cast random glances toward her usual spot but for the most part she kept her eyes down. Ginny wasn't eating and when she did chance a glance up Draco could clearly see from his table that the shit she'd had on her lashes had somehow been smeared. If he'd looked closer he would have seen the tracks where her tears corroded the carefully applied foundation and blush. If there was only one word to be used to describe Virginia Weasley at that moment it would have been 'Heartbroken.' Draco smiled. It was time to strike. 


	3. Chapter 3

Your Little Fixations Part 3  
  
Draco had more sense than to approach the girl while the trio was there, especially at a moment like this. Though Harry had rejected her, he knew she was hurting and was sure to try to make amends. He had the perfect excuse to talk to her, he just had to wait until the moment presented itself.   
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry were avidly discussing something, Draco didn't care enough to find out what it was, and it seemed very important to them. It was probably one more checkmark on a very long list of heroic efforts, the kind that should get the hero expelled but would instead win him praise. The tradition started first year and hadn't yet let up.   
  
Predictably, a third of the way though lunch, they all abruptly stood and rushed toward the hall where the library was located, Bookworm Girl in the lead (Bookworm Girl was the least popular character in a humorous doujinshi that Pansy wrote and illustrated). Minuets later Ginny stood as well. Rather than going out the door closest to her end of the hall as her friends had, she crossed the Great Hall, going to the corridor of the broken girls bathroom. Draco excused himself and followed.   
  
He let her have a few minuets alone before following her inside. She was crying in one of the stalls. Draco walked over to it and knocked on the door. She flung open the door and was clearly irritated when she saw who it was. Venomously, she asked, "What do you want?"  
  
"I don't really want anything. I found this place a while ago and I come in here every now and then for a good wank. I can't do that with you wailing away like that."   
  
Ginny gave him a disgusted look. "Ugh, the last thing I wanted to hear about was your masturbation habits. Now if you'll excuse me," she pushed past him, "I'm leaving."   
  
Draco grabbed Ginny's arm as she tried to walk by. "Wait," he said. "I was kidding." He waited for her to stop and look at him. "I was walking by and I heard you crying from the hall. I thought somebody was hurt, and obviously you are. I wanted to see if there was anything I could do to help."  
  
"Why would you want to help anybody, Malfoy?"  
  
"Well, despite what your friends may have told you, I'm not the utter bastard I appear to be on the outside. Besides, you *could* have been a Slytherin, you know."  
  
Ginny was insulted by this. "I never could have been a Slytherin. I'm nothing like you or any of the other Slytherins."  
  
Draco smiled at her misinterpretation, a real smile, not an I'm-only-smiling-because-it-will-get-me-what-I-want smile. "I meant, there might have been a Slytherin crying in the stall, not that you, Ginny Weasley, could have been placed in Slytherin house. And on another note, what makes you think you're nothing like me? You don't even know me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You could get to know me though," he said suddenly. "I'm always here if you want to. Or if you want to talk about what's gotten you so upset I could hear you crying from the hall."  
  
"It's Harry."  
  
"Potter?"  
  
"Yes, Harry Potter."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Where do I even begin? He doesn't want me. Me! What's there not to want?" Thinking it was rhetorical, Draco didn't answer. "Well?"  
  
"Oh, well, nothing really. Maybe he's a queer. He really doesn't give off the gay vibes though."  
  
"Harry's not gay, he's had crushes on girls."  
  
"I thought he had a crush on you. I try not to listen in on his personal life, but I really thought the two of you would end up together."  
  
Ginny looked at Draco as if he was the only person who understood. "That's exactly what I've been saying. We were meant to be together. From the moment we met I knew he was the man I'd fall in love with." Draco didn't remark on the fact that at eleven, Harry wasn't quite a man yet. "I think he sees my… infatuation as a by product of his Boy Who Lived Syndrome. It's not just that I'm Ron's little sister, he doesn't think that my feelings for him are real. He thinks I'm in love with his image.  
  
Draco nodded. "That's what I got too."  
  
"What."  
  
"I know I'm not in love with him, but when we first met I was quit taken by him. He radiated power. I met him in the robe shop before I met him on the train and when he entered the room it filled with magic. I was quite in awe of him. When I later introduced myself to him on the train I knew who he was. He must have thought the awe came from his name and not from him and that's probably why he rejected me."  
  
"No," said Ginny. "I've heard this story. He didn't reject you because he thought you were a fan. He rejected you because you were an asshole."  
  
Draco grinned despite himself. "It may have been that."  
  
The bell rang. They both moved automatically toward the door as only bell trained students and mice can. "The offer to talk whenever you want still stands. Not that we didn't talk enough. I'll see you around."  
  
"See ya!" responded Ginny.  
  
The had something together. Strong negative feelings for Potter. He'd only wanted to hurt her before, but now he was wondering if he could completely turn her against Harry. This was going to be fun. 


End file.
